Just Say it already
by jessie 33
Summary: A short story , it is sad, romantic, and fun all rolled up in one story. It is a Niles, and Daphne story, but Frasier plays a big part in it. I hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne has had the worst week of her life, and than Niles had to yell at her for nothing. Daphne yelled back, they hadn't fought for so long, and today, it got out of hand. Niles walked out, slamming the door in her face. He has never done that it hurt so bad. She sat on the couch drinking her tea , the tears came, she could not stop them if she tried. She jumped up grabbing the phone, but she yelled, "No he needs to say sorry not you Daphne". She was pacing, she couldn't stand this, but she knew if she called she would look desperate, and she wasn't that. She loved Niles, but she did not do anything wrong, she didn't deserve how he treated her. She walked into the bedroom, she took a shower, and than put on her favourite pink dress, she pulled her hair back, and smiled. "Oh Daphne, go out , and have fun forget about him". She grabbed her purse, and coat, and walked out. She went to a new club in town, one that Niles, did not want to go to. She went for that reason, she was going to have fun, even if she is all alone. She got there parking her car, and got out. She walked up to the door, they let her in. She went inside, and she was taken to a small table, where she ordered a glass of wine. She smiled watching all the young couples dancing, she loved to dance, with Niles. She wished he would take her out and do more romantic things. Oh he was romantic in his own way, but a great night for him , is staying home, watching movies making popcorn. She loved that but she wanted the dancing, and dining, and the walking on the beach in your bare feet. She smiled, the wine came to the table, she smiled, and she said she would order some food a little later. Her cell phone went off, she grabbed her purse, and looked at her cell phone. It was Niles, she opened up the phone, and said "Hello"

"Daphne, where are you"?

"Out Niles, why"?

"I hear music are you at a bar"?

"No a club, it is quite lovely here Niles"

"You know I don't like that scene, and I don't like you being there either"

"Really Niles, while I'm here all alone"

"Come home Daphne, I will meet you there"

"Why Niles, do you really want me to come home "?

"I'm not playing this game, do as you please"

"Fine I will goodbye, see you tomorrow"

"Daphne"?

"Goodbye Niles, have fun all by yourself". Daphne hung up, and held the phone to her chest. She shut her eyes, was she being to harsh with him? She jumped when someone touched her shoulder, she smiled as Frasier sat down.

"Frasier what are you doing here"?

"I just came to check out this new hip place"

"It is nice here don't you agree"?

"Yeah Daphne, but it isn't my cup a tea, would you like to go somewhere else"?

"Home no"

"Why because you, and Niles had a fight, make up already"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, he did"

"I believe you, but that man loves you Daphne"

"Frasier can we go to the beach"?

"The beach it is 9pm, it will be dark"

"So it is nice out, please I want to go to the beach". Frasier could see she really needed it, he got up putting his hand out to her. He put the money on the table to pay for her drink. He smiled, "Lets go to the beach girl". Daphne hugged him, and they both left the club.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles was at home trying to read a book, but he couldn't concentrate. He hated that Daphne was out there, probably looking stunning as always. He knew she would be hit on, and it was driving him crazy. He truly was a fool, he was so stubborn, but that was him, and he knew he probably would never change. He sat down turning the TV on, he was watching a old movie, but it only reminded him of Daphne more. He grabbed a pillow, he hugged it, and shut his eyes, hoping she would come to her senses, and come home soon.

Frasier drove to the Beach in his car, and parked. He was surprised, there was people there. Daphne smiled, "Come on Frasier, lets go to the beach, and kick off our shoes."

"Kick off our shoes, do you know what could be growing in the sand"?

"Oh God you, and your brother are so alike sometimes. Why don't you live a little, and stop worrying about what ifs."

"Well if you get athletes foot disease, don't whine to me". Daphne got out of the car, and ran over to the sandy beach. She pulled off her shoes, and yelled, "Oh it is Heavenly join me Frasier"

He put his jacket in the car, and locked it. He walked over to the beach, but he didn't take his shoes off. She ran over, "don't you love it here, I do it is beautiful"?

"It is so dark, watch out for dead fish on the sand".

"Stop it Frasier you are a stick in the mud". She grabbed his hand, and they ran over to the water. She walked in, and she smiled, "Oh the water is nice, not to cold come on Frasier please". Frasier shook his head, but she smiled at him, and he took his shoes off, and walked in. She ran over, "I always want Niles to do this, but he doesn't like water. Have you ever seen the movie "From here to Eternity"?

"Yeah Daphne"

"The scene in the water when they kiss was so romantic".

Frasier smiled, "Well we are not doing that, Niles would kill me"

"I now, I want that with Niles, I wish he was here right this moment. I want to feel his lips on mine, just for one moment, I want him to do anything I ask, and not worry if it is proper or smart, or silly". Frasier smiled, "Daphne what has gotten into you tonight"?

"I don't know I'm just feeling alive, and I'm a little sad your brother isn't here to share it with me"

"I'm here Daphne". She hugged Frasier, "I'm grateful for that Frasier, thank you".

Frasier leaned down, and pulled Daphne into a kiss, which shocked her, as she pulled away, and he put his hand to his mouth.

"OMG I'm so sorry Daphne, I don't know what happened"? He ran over grabbing his shoes, she ran over. "Frasier it is ok, it was just a kiss"

"No you are my Brothers girl, I'm disgusting"

"Stop we were just enjoying a moment, I know you don't think of me that way".

Frasier looked at her, he felt something that he never felt before. He enjoyed the kiss, and God forgive him for thinking this, he wanted another one. He turned away, "Daphne lets get you home to my brother, please don't tell him about this"

"I won't Frasier, look at me"

Frasier walked away, making Daphne grab her shoes, and chased after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne was sitting in the car, she looked over at Frasier.

"Talk to me Frasier please"

"Daphne promise me you won't tell Niles "

"About this night or the kiss"?

"Daphne please he is my brother, he would be devastated"

"We didn't do anything wrong, we came here, we got caught up in the moment. I know you don't like me that way, so it was a innocent kiss".

Frasier gripped the steering wheel , "Did it feel like a innocent kiss to you Daphne"? She knew it wasn't but she just wanted this to end, and forget what happened.

"Frasier stop feeling guilty it will just make us feel worse".

"I wanted the kiss Daphne, do you hear me, I wanted the kiss"

"Oh God Frasier stop it"

"No, I hate myself, but I enjoyed kissing you, so we can never be alone again, I will stay away from you, from now on"

"Well that would make Niles suspicious"

"To bad, I can't be near you, or I might do it again"

"Frasier are you trying to freak me out? I know you never liked me that way, tonight we both were lonely, and it happened. I blame myself talking about romance, and that movie, and the kiss from the movie. I was asking for what happened, but I want it to end now, I can't lose you as a friend"

"I care about you Daphne but how I'm feeling right this moment, is confusing me. I hate myself, my thoughts are wrong, and sick, and what kind of brother am I"?

"What are thinking about"?

"That I want to take you to my place this moment, do you understand now"?

"Stop the car, I have to find a cab"

"No I will take you home, don't worry"

Daphne looked out the window, she was confused, and scared. What has she done, this was all her fault. She knew Frasier has been lonely, and she was acting so silly around him. Niles would never forgive either of them, but keeping this from him was cruel. She loved Niles, she couldn't hurt him or Frasier, so she will have to keep this to herself . She didn't know how she would do it, but she had to for them. She was not married to Niles, but she loved him with all her heart, how did she allow this to happen? The car stopped Daphne jumped out, running into her apartment building. Frasier sat for the longest time, just staring. What has he done, his own brother, and how was he going to deal with these crazy feelings he had?. He never thought of Daphne that way, but something changed. That stupid impulsive kiss, ruined everything. How could he face his Father, Niles and even Daphne now. He started the car, and drove to his place.

Daphne got inside, she shut the door, and leaned against it. She fell to the floor crying she couldn't believe she was so foolish. She was replaying the kiss over and over in her head, and what scared her she enjoyed it. How could she enjoy it, when it was Niles she wanted? She sat there thinking about the night for hours. She finally got up walking to the bedroom, she changed into her PJ's, and crawled in bed. She held the pillow close, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daphne was awake all night she was exhausted. She got up, and made herself a tea. She sat on the couch, just thinking about Niles, and Frasier. She didn't want to lose the love of her life, and one of her best friends. She jumped when the doorbell rang. She put her tea down, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Niles what are you doing here"?

"I called last night on your cell phone why didn't you answer"?

"I turned it off , why do you care"?

"Can I come in, or should I stand out here like a door to door salesman"?

"Niles come in, I was kind of busy"

"Really you still are in your nightgown, and housecoat how busy can you be"?

"Niles stop what do you want"?

"Where were you last night, I can't believe you would go bar hopping Daphne"

"Bar hopping, are you insane, but I went to a bar"

"Alone"?

"Yes my guy didn't want to take me out"

"I was tired, do you know what can happen to women in bars"?

"What they could be offered a drink, or be asked to dance"?

"Did someone buy you drink, or dance with you"?

"No Niles".

"Good Daphne I wouldn't be impressed if you did that". Daphne sat down, and picked up her tea.

"Are you going to offer me a beverage"?

"Sure go in the kitchen, and make your own"

"Daphne you don't act this way, what is wrong with you"?

"I'm tired Niles, leave me alone". Daphne ran to her bedroom, and slammed the bedroom door. Niles sat down he was so confused, he just knew something was wrong, she doesn't act this way even when she is angry. Niles got up walking down the hall, and knocked on her door.

"Daphne please come out so we can talk"

"Go away Niles , we will talk later"

"Daphne what is the matter, you have never acted this way before".

"Go away".

Niles walked down the hall, and walked out the door. He walked to the elevator, he was angry, hurt, and confused. He went downstairs, and got in his car, and decided to go see his Brother. He was always someone he could talk to even though he didn't like some of the stuff Frasier said to him sometimes. Niles drove over to Frasier's work, and went inside. He went up to his floor, and was told Frasier , was in his office, he could go in. Niles knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

Niles opened the door, and went inside. Frasier saw Niles, and his heart was racing. He just knew Daphne said something.

"Niles what are you doing here at this time"?

"Frasier I want to discuss something with you"

"Really I'm really busy, can't it wait"?

"No it is about Daphne, I need to talk now". Frasier sat down, and pointed to the seat across from him. Niles walked over sitting down, he looked at Frasier, "Something is wrong with Daphne, I know she is mad at me, but something happened last night"

"What Niles"?

"Something happened, she looks tired, she looks like she has been crying all night. She looks like she is guilty of something, oh Frasier, what if there is someone else, I will die if I lose her now". Frasier's head was pounding, he didn't know what to say, he knew Niles would never forgive him. He couldn't even speak he felt so guilty, but he knew he better say something or Nile's would get suspicious if he wasn't already.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Niles what makes you think there is someone else"?

"She treated me awful this morning, she wouldn't even look at me. She has been angry before, but never like this. She was at a bar last night, I bet some man made a move on her, and something happened. I will never forgive her if she crossed that line Frasier. I adore her, but I could never forgive that. I can't believe this is happening, how could she"?

Frasier felt horrible, "Maybe she just talked to someone, they probably didn't do anything wrong"?

"Than why wouldn't she look at me, she is acting guilty"?

"Maybe she just feels bad that she went out, knowing it would upset you"

"Frasier your acting weird too, what is going on"?

"I'm upset for you, I don't know what to say. I just know Daphne is special, she is beautiful, fun, and you should treasure that girl because if you lose her, your a fool"

"I do treasure her, but if she won't talk to me, what should I do than"?

"Keep trying she is probably upset that you didn't take her out. Why didn't you Niles, if you did nothing wrong would have happened"?

"How do you know something happened"?

"I don't I'm just going by what you said"

"Frasier did she tell you something, tell me please"?

"No she didn't will you go now Niles, I have work to do"

"Frasier I trust you promise me your not lying to me. I know I haven't been the best brother to you sometimes. I know you would never hurt me, but if your hiding something from me to protect Daphne tell me now. I need you Frasier your my brother, I would hate for both of you to let me down"

Frasier suddenly felt ill he was going to be sick, but he tried to compose himself. "Niles I would never hurt you, I don't know anything".

Niles walked over, "Thank you Frasier, I knew you were someone I could always depend on". Niles walked to the door, "Bye talk to you later". He left, Frasier ran to the bathroom, and was sick. He came out of the washroom looking in the mirror. He hated looking at himself, how could he do this to his own brother. He couldn't tell Niles because he couldn't hurt Daphne. He walked back to his desk, and sat down, he almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Frasier it is Daphne". She was crying which made Frasier feel horrible.

"Daphne you shouldn't be calling here, Niles just left".

"Frasier I can't face him, what am I going to do"?

"You have to he loves you Daphne forget last night. We will never be alone, and I will never tell him"

"What happened last night Frasier"?

"Daphne I have to go, I'm sorry". He hung up, he put his hands over his face, and tried to calm down. Just hearing her voice was making him go crazy. He had feelings for Daphne, he never knew he had, but he knew he had to keep them to himself. He could never act on them again, Daphne was Niles girl, and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 6

Frasier was working trying to forget what happened. He knew Daphne and Niles would be ok, if he just forgot about last night. He knew that was easier said than done. He was going to go downstairs, and go for a short walk. He needed a break, and some fresh air. He grabbed his coat, and walked out to the elevators. He told them he would be back in a hour or so. He got to the bottom floor, and was walking outside. The air was cool but he loved it, he has been feeling sick all day. He turned to walk to the park when he heard her voice. He shut his eyes, was he dreaming now, this has to stop. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. He saw Daphne she was beautiful but she was so pale, and she has been crying you could see it in her face.

"Daphne what are you doing, go home"

"I can't why did you have to kiss me, I can't get that moment out of my head."?

"It was a mistake, Niles is so worried about you, don't you care about him"?

Daphne went to smack Frasier, but he grabbed her , and moved her toward the building wall. "You have to forget that stupid kiss, it meant nothing , I was lonely".

"Nothing I was there it meant something. I love Niles, I can't look at him, I feel so horrible".

"Daphne go home have a nap call Niles, and forget last night. You and Niles are perfect together, my Brother and Father would be devastated if they found out about that kiss". They both jump when Niles yelled, "What you both kissed each other "?

"Niles no we are not talking about us"

"Oh God my own Brother and my Girl how could you"?

"Niles it was one kiss we met last night, and we were lonely". Daphne says as she went to touch Niles.

"Lonely you are my girl, he is my brother, how disgusting is that".

"Niles please calm down your blood pressure". Daphne started to cry.

Niles walked over to Frasier, and smacked him shocking Daphne and Frasier. "I will never forgive either of you, I trusted both of you. I loved you Daphne you knew that, and you broke my heart". Niles walked away, Daphne ran after him grabbing his arm. "Niles I love you, I'm so sorry don't leave me"

"Don't touch me, you are not who I thought you were". Niles practically ran down the street making Daphne scream out his name. She fell to her knee's , Frasier ran over helping her up.

"Frasier what have we done, I love him"

"Shh lets go somewhere quiet everyone is looking at us". She was shaking, she turned seeing everyone staring. She yelled, "The shows over, stop staring at us".

A lady walked by, "You two are disgusting". Daphne almost ran after her, but Frasier pulled her close. "Stop we need to talk, come with me". She cried but she followed Frasier but kept looking back hoping Niles would come back for her.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frasier walked Daphne to the park, and they sat on the bench. She was shaking, she couldn't stop, she knew she lost Niles, and it was killing her.

"Daphne I promise you, Niles will forgive you, I will take all the blame for that kiss"

"Frasier I was there do you think Niles is that stupid. He is not, he will never forgive either of us, and your Father will hate me"

"My Father would never hate you Daphne. He may disown me but I deserve it"

"This isn't funny Frasier"

"Am I laughing, I'm trying to cheer you up".

"Poor Niles where would he go he must feel so betrayed"

"Yes do you know he never smacked me before, that hurt Daphne"

"Are you in pain"?

"No I mean it hurt seeing him so lost, I hate myself for doing this to him". Frasier stood up, he was so angry at himself. Daphne jumped up, "This was both our faults, that kiss meant nothing to you right Frasier"?

"It meant something Daphne, but you belong to Niles. I'm going to call you a cab, and you go to the apartment, he probably will be there. He will see you, but I will stay away from him for a while. I don't blame him if he never forgives me, because I crossed a line, I never should have. I care about you Daphne, after today maybe we should stay away from each other. I don't trust myself around you at the moment".

Daphne has tears in her eyes, "What are you saying Frasier, you have feelings for me, romantic feelings"?

"I don't know what I'm feeling Daphne please go"

"No, I can't leave you like this, you need someone too". She touched him, but he yelled, "Don't go to Niles, he is what is important not me Daphne"

"What are you going to tell your Father Frasier"?

"Tell him that I hurt Niles, that I'm a fool, and that I'm sorry".

Daphne hugged Frasier, "I hate this Frasier, I hate that I hurt Niles. I hate that I probably ruined any chance with him. I feel sick that I'm torn between going to Niles, and staying with you. I'm so confused what is wrong with me"?

Frasier touched her face, "What are you saying Daphne, you don't have feelings for me do you"?

"I do but I love Niles, I don't know what I feel for you. I thought of you like a brother until that kiss. Why did we kiss each other, because God forgive me, I enjoyed it at the time. I keep replaying it over, and over in my head. Did I do something to make you kiss me"?

"You were just you, and you are sweet. Niles is so lucky to have you, but you have to fight to win him back. You have to convince him that what happened between us was all my fault. You have to admit it was the worst night of your life. He might believe that, and I can live with that"

"I won't put the blame on you Frasier, I'm not that kind of person".

"Go Daphne or I will do something I will regret". Daphne turned and walked away, but she yelled, "I will always be your friend Frasier that is a promise". She ran toward the street, and hailed a cab. Frasier saw her speed off, he sat on the bench, and wondered what was going to happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daphne knew Niles would be with his Father. She went over to Martin's place, and knocked on the door.

Martin opened the door, he gave Daphne a look that made her cry.

"Is Niles here, I have to speak to him"?

"He is here Daphne maybe you should wait until he cools down"

"Please Mr. Crane I have to speak with him"

"Where is Frasier"?

"At the park, we made a mistake"

"A kiss you kissed Frasier Daphne"?

"Yes, we were together it was one kiss. We both feel horrible for Niles"

"Do you have feelings for both my boys "?

"What "?

"I asked you a question, and I expect a honest answer. Do you have feelings for both Niles and Frasier"?

"You know I care for both of them, but Niles is my life"

"You kissed his Brother why"?

"I don't know why"?

"Go home Daphne when Niles is able to talk he will come and see you"

"No please, Niles". She yelled, Martin turned as Niles walked to the door.

"Daphne go home you are not welcome here"

"I'm so sorry we hurt you, but you know I love you. I don't want anyone but you Niles".

"The thought of you, and Frasier locking lips makes me ill. I keep replaying it over, and over in my head. I can't believe he would do that to me, I'm his brother. I'm more upset with you Daphne, I never thought I had to worry about you cheating on me. I thought you were special, you were the most amazing woman I ever met. I was selfish not taking you out, but I didn't deserve this. I don't know you Daphne, you are not the girl I fell in love with".

"I am, I made a mistake if you love me, you would forgive me"

"I would never hurt you this way ever". Daphne jumped she never heard Niles yell this way. Niles turned, "Dad I'm going to take a shower, than go to bed, goodnight". Daphne ran into the apartment grabbing Niles arm.

"Please don't walk away from me, I love you Niles". He pulled away, and walked down the hall, into the bathroom. Daphne turned to Martin, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him "

"Daphne I adore you, I always will, but I will never forgive Frasier"

"No he is feeling so bad, he is beside himself"

"Go home Daphne, I'm tired, and I don't want you here when Niles comes out". Daphne ran out, and Martin walked to the door shutting it. He leaned against the door, he felt sick for both his boys. He wanted to shake Frasier, but he loved him too. He walked to the chair, and sat down, while Eddie jumped on his lap.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daphne took a cab back to her place, and went inside locking the door. She walked to the couch, and sat down, and all her emotions came pouring out. She started to cry, she needed Niles more than ever , but she knew she may have lost him forever. She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Niles number.

She listened to it ring, but he didn't pick up. Daphne heard his voice, she waited for the beep.

"Niles it is me, please call me, I'm so sorry. I love you Niles, Frasier loves you too. We made a mistake, I know we were wrong, but are you going to end what we have? I was lonely, I was a little angry that you have been so busy recently, that I went out. I met Frasier, we were talking, we never meant for that to happen. I swear you are the one I love, I don't want you to hate me or Frasier. Call me please, I need to hear your voice, I need to know you will give me another chance. Niles you know I love you, please give me another chance". Daphne was crying as she hung up. She put the phone down, and grabbed a pillow hugging it.

Martin walked into Niles room, "Niles do you want something for dinner"?

"No Dad, she left me a message, I can't listen to it"

"Why she made a mistake, I hated telling her to leave this apartment. We all have done stuff we are not proud of, and I'm angry at her, and Frasier, but they are human. It didn't go beyond a kiss, talk to them, let them explain".

"Explain what that they kissed, what am I suppose to do? Should I wait until we are married, than he will make another move on her. He has to have feelings for her, or he never would have done it Dad. She can't love me, she never would have kissed my brother".

"A kiss have you every kissed someone, than wondered if you should have"?

"Not my Brothers girl, I would never do that to Frasier. I will never forgive him, he is no longer my brother"

"Oh great you are acting like a 12 year old, I hate my Brother".

"Can you leave go find Frasier, pat him on the back you think he is amazing"

"I'm angry at him, but I know he loves you, and he must be dying inside".

"Dad", Martin turned seeing Frasier in the doorway of Niles room. Niles jumped up, 'How do you have the nerve to come here Frasier? You can't give me time, because right now I want to punch you so bad"

"Do it than if it will make you happy".

"Happy you idiot ", Niles punched Frasier, knocking him to the ground. Niles hurt his hand, but he didn't want to admit that. Martin yelled, "Enough if you are going to act this way, leave now".

Niles turned, "Fine I'm out of here". He walked out grabbing his coat, and left the apartment. Frasier stood up, Martin didn't say a word he walked past Frasier without saying a word. The silence was worse than anything he didn't just let Niles down, he also hurt Daphne, but his Father was disappointed in him, and that hurt like hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Frasier walked out to the living room, Martin was sitting in his chair, with Eddy in his lap. He was laying back, with his eyes shut.

"Dad talk to me please"

"Go away Frasier I have a headache, I will talk later"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt Niles"

"Frasier you did, and it hurts that he thinks I'm siding with you. I would feel the same way if Daphne was my girl. I know it happened, and you both didn't mean for it to happen but it did. Why did it happen Frasier do you have feelings for her"?

"I love Daphne"

"What"?

"Love like a friend but last night I was feeling so lonely. She is amazing, I saw her there, she was lonely too. Niles has her heart she felt sorry for me. I kissed her she didn't want it, and she was upset about it"

"Oh God Frasier that is worse what were you thinking"?

"That I'm lonely Dad, she is amazing"

"Oh God you do have feeling for her"?

"Yes ok I have feelings after that kiss I'm so confused. I know I was wrong, and I will never do it again. She wants Niles, but he is going to lose her if he keeps acting this way"

"He is angry Frasier"

"I know but he is treating her horribly Dad"

"I know but Niles takes things to heart you know that"

"What should I do Dad"?

"Stay out of it let him come to you. You never do something like this again. Daphne is Niles girl , he is devastated, he may never forgive you. I'm going out for a while watch Eddie for me". Martin grabbed his coat, and left the apartment. Frasier never felt more alone than this moment. He sat down putting his hand over his face, he wanted to scream. Eddie jumped up on his lap, and Frasier looked at him. He snuggled in Frasier's arms, and at that moment he started to cry. Eddie was amazing, he is always there for you, when you need someone. He just hoped Niles, and Daphne would be ok or he would never forgive himself.

Niles was outside Daphne's door, he didn't know if he should knock or not?

He knocked, and waited until Daphne answered.

She opened the door, and Niles just stared at her.

"Niles thank God you came back to me"

"Why Daphne, why would you kiss Frasier"?

"Niles it was one time it was nothing "

"Really you kissed him on the cheek or was it the lips"?

"The lips we both were lonely we met at the restaurant. We danced, than we went to the beach"

"Oh my God you went to the beach our beach"?

"Our beach Niles, yes it is the one we love going to"

"That is our beach not his". Niles was losing it, she pulled him into her place.

"Stop someone will call the police".

Niles walked into her place, and threw his coat on the chair. He turned around. "You hurt me Daphne, just because I didn't take you out"

"I didn't plan on this happening"

"Did you make the first move or did my brother"?

"It was a kiss"

"Stop saying it was just a kiss that is everything to me"

"Stop yelling at me Niles or leave"

"Do you want me to leave, I will never comeback"?

"No I don't want you to go Niles calm down"

"You know I will never forgive him"

"Please Niles he loves you"

"You will never ever talk to him again"

"What don't do this Niles"

"It is him or me you choose"

Daphne was shocked she just stared at him. She has never seen Niles this angry, it actually scared her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Niles you can't not talk to your brother, it would kill him, but your Father is torn in the middle"

"I love my Father , but Frasier crossed a line that is unforgivable"

"Will you ever forgive me Niles, or are you going to throw it in my face forever"?

Niles walked over standing by the fireplace, he lifted up the special plate they had made of themselves together. He smiled, "We were happy in this photo Daphne what happened"?

"I'm still happy, I love you Niles, but I care for your family, and I don't want to be the cause of you not talking to Frasier". Niles threw the plate making Daphne jump. She started to cry as she ran over, "You broke the plate how could you, this was the most precious thing you ever gave me"

Niles walked over knelling down, "I'm sorry, I'm so angry, I can't breath"

Daphne touched his hand, "I made a mistake it will never happen again, please lets call Frasier over, and we can discuss this together"

"God you are more worried about Frasier than me"

"That is ridiculous, I care about you, but Frasier is upset too"

"He should be you are mine, and he had to spoil it"

"I love you it was a kiss, I know it never should have happened it did. I was lonely, and upset, and I let it happen. It isn't just Frasier's fault, I'm not letting him take the entire blame. I wish I could take that day back, I wish it was you on the beach, but it wasn't, and we can't go back, we can only go forward. You love Frasier you look up to him, and it will hurt you deeply if you keep this anger inside"

Niles sat down, "I thought Frasier would always be someone I admired but he hurt me. He knows you are the most important person in my life, and he took advantage, how can I forgive that"?

"We all make mistakes, we all deserve a second chance"

Niles whispered, "Call Frasier, we can talk, I'm not promising it will make things better"

Daphne moved close, "I love you Niles, this is for the best". Daphne got up going to the phone. He called Frasier on his cell phone, he picked up.

"Hello"

"Frasier it is Daphne, Niles is here with me"

"Oh Thank God is he OK"?

"Not really but can you come over, we will all talk this out"

"Really Daphne is this what Niles wants"?

"Frasier please come before he changes his mind"

"I will tell Dad, and be over soon". Daphne hung up, and turned walking over to grab the broom, and dust pan. She swept up the glass from the plate. Niles whispered, "I'm so sorry I broke that, I'm such a fool"

"No I deserved this" Niles looked over, "No you didn't, maybe I'm not what you really want, maybe I'm not what you need". She dropped the broom running over falling into his arms, and held him tight, "You are all I need, forgive me"

Niles held her close, as he whispered, "I forgive you Daphne".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daphne was being held by Niles, and she felt so safe in his arms. She wished this whole mess would go away, and she prayed Niles could forgive her, and Frasier.

"Daphne can I ask you something but don't freak out , I need to know"

"Anything Niles"

Daphne looked at Niles, and he looked into her eyes, and she knew she was not going to like what he was about to ask.

"Daphne when you kissed Frasier did you enjoy the kiss"?

"Niles why are you asking this it happened , and to tell you the truth I don't know what I was feeling"

"What"? Niles said as Daphne looked at him, and she was holding tears back, but she wanted to tell him the truth.

"I was angry Niles, I was angry with you for not giving me the attention I needed. I know you work hard, and I know you love me but I needed you that night, and you let me down. I met your Brother, and we both were just talking, and something happened. I don't know why we kissed, and I kissed him back. Frasier was not to blame, I think we both were feeling down, and it happened. I love you Niles , but I don't know what happened but I hope you can forgive me, and I swear it will never happen again."

"I am confused you are talking but did you answer my question"?

"You are asking me if I enjoyed the kiss Niles, I don't want to hurt you, but for that moment I enjoyed the kiss, and I know that sounds awful. I care for your Brother but it is you, I want to be with"

"Oh my God do you have feelings for Frasier just tell me the truth"?

"I love you Niles can you drop this please"

Niles sat down he couldn't breath, Daphne held his hand but he told her he would be ok. He got up almost running to the bathroom leaving Daphne feeling horrible. She was about to go to Niles but she heard a knock at the door. She ran over opening it, and Frasier was standing there, and he looked at Daphne, he could see she was about to cry.

"Daphne are you ok is Niles here"?

"Yes he is in the bathroom he is asking so many questions , and I think I made it worse"

"What are you talking about"?

"He asked me if I enjoyed the kiss, and I couldn't lie to him. I am so confused, I need to get some air, I will be back soon stay with Niles". She grabbed her jacket, and shoes, and left the apartment leaving Frasier standing in the doorway wondering what he should do next?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daphne walked outside she didn't know where to go she felt like she was going to scream. She hated that she is causing problems for both Niles, and Frasier. She loves Niles, and wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but why is she so confused she can't get that kiss out of her mind. She was just as much to blame as Frasier they both are adults, and they kissed, and now Niles is hurting, and it was all because of her. Daphne just needed to be alone she wasn't thinking properly she stepped out on the road, and before she knew it she saw a car coming right at her. She shut her eyes, and she was hit, and she was knocked flying on the ground. She heard screams, and she saw the man get out of car, and run over to her, and knelt down. He was frantic, and Daphne felt bad that she just ruined another persons life because she isn't thinking straight right now. Daphne started to shut her eyes the man was telling her help was on the way but Daphne was so tired she looked at the building , and whispered.

"Niles" She went unconscious while the man she loved was upstairs not knowing the love of his life was fight for her life.

Upstairs

Niles came out of the bathroom, and walked into the living room, and was a little surprised Frasier was sitting on the couch alone. He looked to the kitchen thinking Daphne was probably in there but he didn't see her. Frasier turned seeing Niles he stood up, and Niles wanted to scream at him but he knew he had to remain calm.

"Niles I am so sorry, I hate thinking you, and Daphne are hurting"

"Where is Daphne"?

"She left when I got here she was so upset "

"Frasier I told Daphne I could deal with this but right this moment , I can't be here"

'Wait lets do this for Daphne "

"Frasier you hurt me do you get that"?

"I know I was wrong, and I am so sorry but I can't take that day back if I could you don't think I would"?

"You kissed my girl you didn't think that was wrong you are my Brother. I would never ever do that to you"

"You are so much more perfect than me Niles, I really can't say why I let it happen"

"Frasier I want to forgive you but I'm hurting right now" Niles turned to walk away but Frasier ran over grabbing his arm.

Niles pulled away, and Frasier was a little shocked Niles had tears in his eyes.

"Does this make you feel better making me cry, I am not like you Frasier, I have a heart"

"So do I Niles"

"Do you have feelings for Daphne because Daphne stood here earlier telling me she enjoyed the kiss"

'She what"?

"I asked her if she enjoyed it, and she couldn't lie to me. I wish she did but I need to know do you have feelings for Daphne"?

"I know she is in love with you, and we kissed, and at the moment we were carried away by the moment. I knew the minute it happened it was wrong because I never wanted you to find out. I hate that I let you down, Daphne is confused she is to sweet Niles. She loves you Niles don't push her away you will regret that"

"I love her more than anything in my whole life. I don't want to lose her but I look at you both, and all I picture is the betrayal . You both hurt me, and I feel like such a fool"

"I am the fool not you forgive Daphne, and if you never forgive me again, I will deserve that"

Niles could see Frasier was hurting, and part of him wanted to go over, and hug him but he was hurting to much to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Frasier and Niles were talking, Niles was about to grab his coat when Martin came running into the apartment with Eddie. He couldn't catch his breath, and he was frantic.

"Dad what on earth is wrong you are pale as a ghost" Frasier said telling Martin to sit down.

"Daphne is hurt real bad she was hit by a car right outside the apartment" Martin said making Eddie jump up and down he was hyper because he could sense something was wrong.

Niles stood there in shock when Frasier turned to Niles.

"Niles are you ok"?

"This is my fault I just should have forgave her. I love her, and now I am going to lose her"

Martin yelled, "Are you coming they took her to Washington General we have to hurry she needs us"

Niles, Frasier and Martin all ran out of the apartment. Frasier said he would drive, and Niles didn't argue because he was shaking so bad he shouldn't drive himself. They were silent all the way to the hospital. They all were afraid they would lose Daphne, and the thought of that made them all numb inside. She was family, and they couldn't lose her.

Frasier could see Niles was starting to hyperventilate, but he knew if he said anything right now it would make things worse. Frasier got to the hospital, and drove up to the Emergency, and let Niles and Martin out he was going to park the car. Martin and Niles ran in while Frasier drove his car to a underground parking area. He turned off the car, and he just started to shake. This was all his fault everything was great until he kissed Daphne. He cared for her, and he would do anything for her, but now she might die, and his Brother would never forgive him if she did. He finally got out of the car, and realized he had to pull himself together. He walked toward the Emergency room, but he said a silent prayer hoping when he got there she would be awake, and in Niles arms where she is suppose to be.


End file.
